kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Lau
Lau (劉 Ryū; Chinese Pinyin: Liú) is a Chinese nobleman and a member of the Shanghai Mafia, leader of an opium den and head of the British branch of a trading company, Kunlun.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 14 He is also a friend of the Phantomhive family, as he aids both Ciel Phantomhive and Angelina Durless at various times. Appearance right|100px|thumb|right|Lau. Lau is a Chinese nobleman, and as such, dresses in Chinese clothing, including a Tangzhuang. He has a tendency to keep his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves. The only time he wore anything different was when he went to Aleister Chamber's party as Angelina's lover, when he dressed in a traditional suit. He is 177 cm (5'10") tall. He is notable for the fact that he almost never opens his eyes, and the few times he has opened them from more than just slits, his eye color is shown to be a dark brown. He also has short, black hair. In the anime, he is typically shown with his arms wrapped around at least one of his women, usually Ran-Mao. He is also depicted as frequently indulging in smoking opium. Personality Lau is a generally easy-going, carefree man, although he does have some odd tendencies. He keeps a variety of women with him, and even refers to his personal assassin, Ran-Mao, as his sister, though not related by blood.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 5 Despite not being related, though, he has known Ran-Mao since they were young.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 He apparently treats these girls well, as he takes them out for treats and special occasions, much to Ciel's surprise. He also has an odd tendency to say or act like he knows something, only then to reveal that he actually does not, which is a point of annoyance for those around him. Sebastian calls this behavior "typical of a yes-man."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 16 He has shown that he has a slight propensity toward violence, as he told Ciel that he would kill Agni if he was Harold West, much to Ciel's great surprise, as he found that a bit excessive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 6-7 Also, in his zeal to help Sebastian during his magic trick, which involved stabbing a chest that Sebastian was in repeatedly, he actually managed to cause Sebastian pain, which even surprised him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, pages 32-34 However, despite his oddities, he seems completely oblivious to how strange he appears to be to others. Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Lau initially appears with Angelina and Grell Sutcliff at Ciel's home, looking for tea, where they discuss the recent string of murders so vicious the killer was given the nickname "Jack the Ripper." Lau decides he would like to go visit a crime scene of the murders, and asks the others if they would like to go. When they agree to go, he reveals that he does not know where the crime scene is. Thus, they are forced to go see Undertaker in order to gather more information. Undertaker agrees to share, if they can amuse him. Lau attempts to do so, but fails. After Sebastian steps in, they are able to get information, and learn that the killer was so skilled at performing the crime that it had to be someone with great medical knowledge. left|190px|thumb|Lau helps Sebastian with his magic trick at Aleister's party. Sebastian is ordered to compile a list of suspects, which is narrowed down to Aleister. Grell, Sebastian, Ciel, Angelina, and Lau attend a party Aleister is throwing that night, where Lau helps Sebastian during a distraction by assisting in a magic act. Lau later shows up at Angelina's funeral, where he visits Ciel by her grave. He questions Ciel about whether he revealed who the murderer was, but Ciel states there was no reason to, as the killings were finished. Ciel comments that the opium den Lau runs will eventually be regulated, as opium is an intoxicant, but Lau states that even if that happens, his interest in England and in Ciel will not be finished. Curry Contest Ciel and Sebastian, after learning of the Anglo-Indian attacks, go to visit Lau to see if he knows of any Indian hideouts. They go to his opium den, where he comments that it is odd for them to see him there, but greets him warmly, nonetheless. He initially acts like he is aware of the incident, and then asks for details. When they get lost in the East End and attacked by Indians, Lau hides up on a roof and watches the ensuing fight. Afterward, he returns with Ciel to the Phantomhive manor, where they encounter Agni and Prince Soma again, as they have decided to stay with Ciel since they saved him. Lau also decides to stay with Ciel, much to his annoyance. They learn that Agni and Soma are looking for Meena. That night, when Soma and Agni leave the manor, Lau, Ciel, and Sebastian follow them, and verify that is what they are actually up to. thumb|right|190px|Lau watches the curry contest with Ciel and Ran-Mao. However, when Agni leaves again on his own, the four of them follow him to Harold West's manor. Lau remains hidden with Ciel while they eavesdrop, and later, when Soma bursts in, watch the ensuing fight. When he deems it too dangerous to remain there, he carries Ciel out and back to the Phantomhive estate. There, they speculate that Angi betrayed Soma in order to earn West the Royal Warrant, and in return, West would return Meena. When Ciel decides he would like to win the Royal Warrant himself, Lau uses his position as the head of a trading company to obtain the best spices in a short period of time. He also helps in taste-testing the curry until Sebastian makes a competition-worthy one. At the competition, he arrives with Ran-Mao, stating that he is treating her that day. He watches the contest, and seeing West's distress upon him losing, he apparently follows West and Meena to an alleyway. He states that while Ciel would let them go, he cannot let them infest his city. Ran-Mao is seen swinging her clubs and they scream. It is assumed he had them killed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 29 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case When Ciel throws a party, he invites Lau and Ran-Mao to attend. At the party, Lau meets Arthur Wordsmith, and tells him that though Ciel is moody, something interesting is bound to happen. He also mingles with Georg von Siemens and Patrick Phelps, the latter of whom seems in awe of Lau's presence. When the festivities come to a close, Lau is attracted by a scream from Georg's room, along with the other guests, and inside, they find that Georg has been killed. Anime's Synopsis Notable differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storyline is manga exclusive. Houndsworth After the Jack the Ripper killings and after Ciel's visit to Houndsworth, Lau approaches Ciel again to help him take a photo of Sebastian with a special camera that reveals what one cares about the most, which Ciel accepts. Ciel accepts his offer, and Lau then questions what Ciel needs his help with. Lau uses Ran-Mao to distract the dinner guest by using her sexuality, but the display fails to halt Sebastian, even when he signals for Baldroy and Finnian to blow fans on her to raise her skirt more. When Ciel finally comes up with a successful plan, Lau and Ran-Mao aid by providing the lighting for the photo. Shard of Hope Lau and Ran-Mao attempt to aid Ciel again in obtaining the Shard of Hope ring by winning the ice sculpture contest. However, his sculpture that shows a provocative, nude Ran-Mao is not well received, except by Aleister Chamber, as it is too indecent to reveal, although he says covering it up is the only thing that makes it indecent. Conspiracy and Revenge Lau and Ran-Mao are initially approached by Ciel with help in the investigation of John Stanley's death. They claim not to know anything, but agree to spread a rumor that Ciel has something important from his corpse. As a result, they get caught up in a conspiracy that frames them and Ciel for the distribution of Lady Blanc opium, despite it being a problem for Lau's own opium dealings. thumb|left|220px|Lau gives away control of the East End. The Scotland Yard tries to take them down, but Ran-Mao kills and injures them, allowing for them to escape. After a brief dealing where Lau hands control of the East End to another individual, they attempt to leave England on a boat. However, Ciel learns of their betrayal, as Lau actually had Stanley killed, and attacks the boat with Sebastian. When they get on it, Sebastian takes down Ran-Mao, while Ciel approaches Lau, who points out the document he stole from Stanley's corpse, and Ciel questions why he was betrayed. Lau says he did so merely because it was too boring being someone else's game piece, and he wanted to play himself. He reveals a weapon, which he wields with such skill as to avoid Ciel's bullets, and charges after Ciel. They arrive on the deck, and when going after Ciel again, he is stopped by Fred Aberline, who uses his body as a human shield, and cuts him down. When he charges Ciel a second time, Sebastian stops him and fatally wounds him with his hand. Pulling away, he admits his defeat, and asks Ran-Mao if she would continue the dream with him. They jump off the boat, only to reappear in the second episode Kuroshitsuji II. Ciel has no previous memory of them, or the events involving them, although by the end of the second season Ciel regains his memories and decided to spare Lau and Ran-Mao, he was later given a gift by Sebastian. Quotes *(To Ciel) "That means you will steadily sink into mud. Even if you step toward a place from which you can't return, you choose not to reveal your screaming for help to other people, eh?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 13-14 *"Meh, Ran-Mao is my little sister. Yeah, my sister. Even though we aren't related by blood." *"The earl said there's no point in going after the small fries, but someone who tries something once will try it again, right?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 28 *"I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I? So I keep a cat. Meow!" *"The spider's web has already been woven. The more you struggle, the harder it becomes to escape from those bonds. Whatever the prey, once they get involved with me, catching them is only a matter of time."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 *"In this world, Earl, there're people who can't survive because of the cruelty of reality. I sell those people dreams."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 19 Trivia * Lau's picture is included in the list of possible Jack the Ripper suspects Ciel makes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 21 It is unclear why this is, because Lau is not known to have the medical expertise required to commit the crimes. However, Madame Red did mention that Orientals like Lau were under suspicion due to their "knowledge of human anatomy" through acupuncture. * This character has a great resemblance (physical and pycological) with Gin Ichimaru, from the Bleach series. Also, the Seiyū of both is the same (Koji Yusa) References Navigation Category:Nobles Category:Characters